Reconfigure
by Sonatawind
Summary: The Digital World... A collection of systems, places, programs, viruses... It's not just ones and zeros like people assume. It's not just data floating in space... In one particular system, it's a warzone. Programs trying to survive in the system they belong to... But they're in for a big surprise... It's time to Reconfigure.
1. Prologue

"You sure this will work?"

A man typed furiously as his keyboard, looking over the codes one last time, glancing back and forth between them and a chat room he had opened up. A new message appeared not too long after his.

"It's the last shot you got for recovering the system. I'm confident it will work but we won't know till we try."

The man nodded, typing his response.

"Right… I just want to be able to save them… this is more than just about research now."

"I know… Your point of view changes when you find out the other side is more than just numbers and codes."

"Yeah… Not everyone knows that though…"

"Not unless they've met me."

The man chuckled.

"Well… you're not exactly the average programer, Joseph."

"I suppose… I just know a lot. But enough of that, is the program ready?"

The man gave the codes one last glance before responding.

"Yes. Crophopper 7 is online and ready to go."

"Good… Sorry I couldn't just go in and get the system back myself… But even I have my limits."

"It's fine, Joseph, don't want you possibly getting harmed by those Hackers… I just hope this works."

"We've planned this out as much as we can and prepared him for as many situations as possible, but now it's just a leap of faith from here… you just gotta trust he can do the job."

"Right…"

"Now give him his orders and send him off. I'll be his wing man from here."

"Got it... thank you again, Joseph, for doing this."

"Hey, anything to help a fellow programmer… especially for a system like this one."

"It means a lot."

"I know… I'll contact you once he has made it to N-Gin, once he's there he's on his own."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"See you then. End of line."

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_Was supposed to be just research into new technology and now it has turned into this… Things are just never as they seem._

He took a deep breath before he started typing out commands on the screen.

"Crophopper 7, this is Brody08, do you read?"

He waited a moment before a response appeared.

"I read. What are my orders?"

"I've installed an override code into your disk. Your goal is to get to the center of the N-Gin system and get the disk to the center I/O Tower. Once you do, I'll be given back the controls to the system and I can clear the system of those Hackers that came in and restore control to the programs who inhabit the system. You will head to the system immediately and will be guided there by a man known as Joseph Frost via radio. Once you've arrived at the system neither of us will be able to contact you till you've completed your task. Are my orders clear?"

"Yes, Brody08."

"Then I have no further commands… Good luck Crophopper 7."

_Be safe…_


	2. New Program

BOOM!

Lightning cracked across the skies of the N-Gin system, rain coming down in sheets. Programs all over were heading inside, fearing the lightning above.

A dark colored helicopter with yellow glowing marks sat on the edge of a cliff, not minding the rain as he watched the city off in the distance, his deep blue eyes trained on the tower that sat in the middle of it.

"Quite the storm tonight, eh Ranger 301?"

Ranger 301 looked behind him to a see a young man dressed in armor with green glowing marks approaching.

"I could agree, MA-ru…" Ranger 301 looked back to the tower. "It's a sign of activity… Are the Jolly Wrenches out again?"

MA-ru nodded.

"They're out scouting for weak points in the guard with Riley 07… Though I don't see it ending well…" MA-ru growled a little. "These darn Hackers always seem to have the upper hand when it comes to anything we try."

Ranger 301 sighed. "Resistance just hasn't been working well… Sure, we've got our little hideaway here in the Out Lands… but our true home is the city that was once ours…"

"Pheh, least till those darn Hacker Bugs decided to show their ugly heads… Viruses, they're all the same, just different names."

"Agreed…"

Ranger 301 closed his eyes, focusing on the energy in the air and in the ground.

"Doing that weird power sensing thing of yours?"

He gave a small nod. "Be still…"

MA-ru went silent, letting him focus.

Ranger 301 found himself traveling through different parts of the system, following the energies he could sense. He could see parts of the city where other Hackers were running into buildings to get away from the storm, others in buildings making plans or doing research. He came across Riley 07 with his squadron who were sneaking around the borders in their huminid forms.

_Good move… _He thought as he moved on to other parts of the system.

BOOM! CRACK!

_Two lightning strikes…?_

He felt a huge energy spike. He followed it, finding it was coming from the air. He gasped a little as he caught sight of what was causing it.

It was plane that was flying into the system at full speed. It wasn't a program he recognized but the color of its marks, which were a certain shade of blue, marked it as an anti-virus program. He focused harder to get a better look at the program.

_I've never seen that program before… it looks nothing like the other programs that Brody08 wrote before- … Brody08…_

It clicked in his head.

_A new program… It… It has to be…_

He followed the program as it flew in further to the system… He saw it heading straight for the city.

_Wait! Don't-!_

BANG BANG BANG!

It was too late. The plane was being assaulted by Hackers who were in Light Jets. He fought back, using a Light Ribbon as his main weapon, tricking Hackers into crashing into the walls he created.

_That's not gonna work forever…_

As the plane fought, it continued its course towards the city, dodging as many hits as it could. Wasn't until it was further in the city that they started pulling out the bigger ships and the turrets. The Hackers weren't going to give up that easy and neither was this program.

They fired rapidly at it, getting a few hits in but the program didn't falter from its course.

_It's gonna get itself derezzed at this point! Turn back now while you still can!_

But he knew the program wasn't stopping with that determined look in its eyes… Then… came its match. Ranger 301 watched as a plane and a helicopter flew into the sky after the program. He recognized both by their marks.

_Rip 13… and…_

He couldn't finish his thought… He didn't want to.

Rip 13 and the helicopter pursued the program, locking in combat with him with both Light Ribbons and guns. It stopped the program in its tracks, trapping it in a location where it gave the Hackers a good position to land a few good shots. Soon enough… bullets shrieked through the air and a loud scream was heard as the plane went down.

_NO!_

The plane crashed, but still held together. It was lucky it didn't derezz on the spot… but that would've been a kinder fate as Hackers surrounded the plane, chaining it down and getting strapped to a tank to be taken away. They all laughed as they mocked the plane for trying to attempt such a feat, hitting it a few times with either a punch or a disk.

Ranger 301 couldn't watch anymore. He opened his eyes, finding himself trembling.

MA-ru gave a concerned look. "What just happened over there? I saw something fly in and then go down."

Ranger 301 lowered his head.

"You don't want to know… and I don't want to know either… But…" Ranger 301 looked to MA-ru. "Notify the Wrenches and Hornet 51 that a new program as entered our system that was created by Brody08."

MA-ru's eyes went wide. "OUR USER?! You sure it was him who sent that program!?"

"I'm positive, it has his handy work written all over it, especially since it was a living machine model like us. We need to see if we can attempt to save it before those Hackers derezz it or try something."

MA-ru gave a salute. "You got it boss." He quickly got up and hurried off to base. Ranger 301 turned his attention back to the city, with his eyes narrowed.

_Change is coming… Those Hackers know it since they were so set on shooting that program down…_

Ranger 301 felt a smirk come to his face.

_Finally… The game is starting to change. _


	3. Rescue

Rip 13 watched as the Hackers looked the plane over, scanning its coding. They had brought it back to one of the main buildings to have it scanned and researched.

"So boys, what does it look like, one of Brody08's?" Rip 13 asked.

One of the Hackers gave a nod.

"Yes, and we've identified the program's name. He's been christened with the name Crophopper 7."

Rip 13 nodded.

"Bears the last name of their User… so he's special."

He looked at Crophopper 7. He was still out cold from the battle and roughed up.

"So, he's trying to get back in."

Everyone turned to see a Hacker walk in that had a cloak on over his armor. All gave a humble bow as he came forward.

"Master Nero."

Nero looked Crophopper 7 over, tracing his hand over some of the glow marks on the plane.

"It's his work… heh… probably based off someone he knows about in his world… just like all the rest of his irregular programs." He glanced to Rip 13 and the helicopter beside him. "No offense to you two."

"None taken sir." Rip 13 replied. The helicopter just gave a silent nod.

Nero turned his attention back to Crophopper 7.

"He was most likely sent here to try and take back the system… Best we derezz him now before he tries anything or those programs try anything. There's no doubt that they know this program is on the system." Nero narrowed his eyes. "Especially with those master programs Riley 07, Ranger 301 and Hornet 51… They know when change is coming."

"Sir." Rip 13 rolled forward. "May I suggest something else?"

Nero looked to him. "Speak."

"Maybe we should send a message out to those programs by using Crophopper 7 here as the example… You have been meaning to show that new reconfiguring process of yours… and in the end he would still derezz… That is only a suggestion though, sir."

Nero smiled. "I like your thinking Rip 13."

Nero looked to the other Hackers. "Take Crophopper 7 to the lab and run the reconfigure process on him… Let' see if we can take this form of his away from him."

"Yes sir!"

The Hackers rolled Crophopper 7 out of the room and to the lab.

"Rip 13, you return back to your duty with Loopin' 302. Keep an eye out for those Wrenches if they decide to break in."

The two machines nodded. "Yes, Nero."

They left without another word, leaving Nero to his thoughts.

_You should've never sent this program here Brody08… In fact… You should've just given up on this system long ago. It belongs to us Hackers… and it's going to stay that way whether you or your programs like it or not._

* * *

><p>"This is Riley 07 to Hornet 51, do you copy?"<p>

Hornet 51 gave a nod from where he was standing, looking into the building that Crophopper 7 was in.

"I copy Riley 07, I can see the program inside, they're taking it to one of the labs."

"We need to hurry then. Users only know what they'll do it to once its in there."

"Understood, Lightning 95 and I will see if we can create a diversion so you and your squadron can get in."

"Just don't risk derezzing yourselves."

"Copy that… End of line."

Hornet 51 looked around before giving a signal to someone to come out. Out of the shadows came a young man with white glowing marks that matched his own.

"What's the situation Hornet 51?"

"Gotta make some noise so Riley 07 can get in with his squadron and rescue that program. Hope you're ready for a good run, Lightning 95."

Lightning 95 grinned. "Oh yes, bring it on."

Hornet 51 gave a smirk. "You shouldn't be so excited for something like this."

"Sorry, just I don't get to do much these days to help so I'm glad I get to do something."

Hornet 51 gave a nod. "I can agree… Alright, let's show them what we got."

The programs took one last look around before heading into the building through one of the windows, making their ways down the hallways.

"Arm guards ready?" Hornet 51 asked as they raced down the halls.

"Yeah, all set to go."

"Alright then…"

Hornet 51 pulled out the disk on his back before throwing it at one of the alarms, setting it off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

The two programs readied themselves as Hacker guards came charging at them.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"GO!"

Hornet 51 and Lightning 95 took off, leading the guards through various hallways, dodging disks and bullets as they went. Soon as they knew they were on the ground floor and there was plenty of open room they readied their arm guards.

"Let's do this!" Lightning 95 shouted.

Hornet 51 nodded, hitting the buttons on his arm guards.

"Reconfigure!"

The two sprung into the air, their huminid forms breaking down into codes and reforming into their machine forms, that being two race cars. Their engines revved as soon as their change was complete, both taking off as they touched the ground. The Hackers growled in frustration as they chased after them into the city, getting onto Light Cycles as they went.

"That's right, follow the race cars!" Lightning 95 laughed as they raced through the city.

Hornet 51 chuckled as they continued.

"This Hornet 51 to Riley 07, you're clear to go in, we got them distracted."

"Copy that, we're going in now."

"Good luck. End of line."

Hornet 51 turned his attention back on the pursuing Hackers.

_Just keep following us… and ignore the Wrenches._

* * *

><p>After Hornet 51 and Lightning 95 had charged out of the building Riley 07 slipped in with two other Wrenches following behind him. Soon as they were in, they stopped to let Riley 07 search the building.<p>

The two Wrenches sat in silence as Riley 07 was knelt on the floor with his eyes just, his hand touching the floor as he let his senses follow the energies in the building.

_Where are you…? _Riley 07 asked himself as he searched each room, coming up with nothing. Then he felt a huge energy spike. He followed it and was mortified what he saw. He could see Crophopper 7 being held down by energy binds as Hackers began working on him… messing with his coding.

He let out an audible growl before getting up, looking to the Wrenches he had with him.

"Bravo 113 and Echo 210, follow me, we need to hurry. They're attempting to change his coding."

The two nodded. "Let's go."

The three hurried down the halls, Riley 07 keeping his senses focused on the energy that the program was letting off… cringing as he could still see what was going on. Before they reached the room all three of them felt chills go through them as they heard what they could only describe as a scream that would belong to someone who was being derezzed… slowly.

Riley 07 immediately pulled out his disk, growling. "GET IN THERE NOW!"

Bravo 113 and Echo 210 didn't hesitate as they drew out their disks, breaking into the lab and attacking any Hackers near them at once.

"LONG LIVE THE RESISTANCE!" Bravo 113 shouted as he went on with his attacks.

Riley 07 made his advances through each Hacker towards Crophopper 7. When he got to him, his eyes went wide with what he saw. The program was glitching between appearances. One moment a plane, the next moment a huminid, but limbs and parts would be distorted no matter the form… and he was in pain. Extreme pain.

"HELP ME!" he shouted.

Riley 07 acted quickly, getting the binds off the program and grabbing hold of the disk on his back when he was in its huminid form. Riley 07 tapped the center of the disk, causing the coding to open up. He didn't have time to scan the whole disk but he was able to find the part that was causing the program to glitch between the two forms. He grabbed hold of the coding repairing it, causing the glitch to stop. The Crophopper 7 let out a sigh of relief as it stopped, ending up in his huminid form, collapsing to the ground exhausted.

Riley 07 knelt beside the program to get a better look, rolling him over on to his back. The program had blue glowing marks just like his. He noted the Jolly Wrench crest that was imprinted on the collar of the program's chest armor.

_Ranger 301 was right… He is a creation of Brody08._

He frowned as he picked up Crophopper 7, cradling him in his arms.

_Poor thing… No one deserves to go through that…_

The program opened his eyes weakly, looking at Riley 07 with a desperate look.

"Help… me…"

"It's alright now, we got you." Riley 07 said, giving a reassuring look. "I'm Riley 07, commander of the Jolly Wrenches. Who are you?"

The program closed his eyes, resting against Riley 07.

"C… Crop… Crophopper 7…"

"Named after our User's last name…"

"Riley 07."

Riley 07 growled as he heard the voice that said his name. He looked towards the entrance to see Rip 13 standing at the door in his huminid form, disk ready in hand. Next to him was Loopin' 302 who had his dual disks ready.

"Hello, traitor." Riley 07 said with narrowed eyes.

"Aww don't you mean traitors? You're leaving poor Loopin' 302 out here." Rip 13 whined in a sarcastic tone.

Riley 07 looked to Loopin' 302, seeing the dead look in the program's eyes.

"He didn't have a choice, you did."

Rip 13 scoffed. "Whatever, you're still leaving him out but I guess I'll let it slide. But I can't let you walk out with that program."

Riley 07 got into a defensive stance, keeping Crophopper 7 close.

"He bears part out of our User's name, I can't just leave him here, there must be a reason Brody08 sent him here."

Rip 13's eyes narrowed. "Exactly why I can't let you take him."

Echo 210 and Bravo 113 joined Skipper's side.

"Then we'll just force our way through." Bravo 113 growled.

Riley 07 looked to the two Wrenches. "Have your arm guards ready."

"Yes sir."

The three got into position, staring down Rip 13 and Loopin' 302. Finally, they broke into a run, charging right at them. Echo 210 and Bravo 113 took on to the two programs, allowing Riley 07 to slip through and out into the hallway. Soon as he had enough distance from them, they followed after him with Rip 13 and Loopin' 302 right behind them.

The two readied their arm guards.

"Just give the orders Riley 07!" Bravo 113 shouted.

Riley 07 nodded.

They entered a large hallway that had a dead end.

_Perfect._

Riley 07 slowed his pace so he fell behind Echo 210 and Bravo 113.

"NOW!"

The two jumped into the air, hitting the buttons on their arm bands, shifting into their F/A - 18 superhornet forms.

"Let's blow this energy water stand!"

Bravo 113 and Echo 210 fired at the dead end, creating an opening for them to get out. Bravo 113 lowered himself a little so Riley 07 could hop on to his back and hang on by his tail wing.

"Punch it!"

The two superhornets shot off like bullets through the exit they had created and out into the sky. Riley 07 held on tightly, still keeping a good grip on Crophopper 7 as they flew away form the building. He looked behind them to see Rip 13 and Loopin' 302 following after them in their machine forms.

"I'll distract them, you keep going!" Echo 210 shouted as he banked around and started firing at the two.

Bravo 113 nodded and continued his course, heading towards the Out Lands.

"This is Riley 07 to Ranger 301, have the Fire Wall team ready."

"Ranger 301 copies."

Bravo 113 made great haste as they got further and further away from the city. Echo 210 eventually joined them but he still had Rip 13 and Loopin' 302 hot on his tail.

"Is the Fire Wall team ready?" he asked.

"They should be now." Riley 07 answered as he looked to the entrance of the Out Lands. "Brace yourselves!"

The superhornets sped through, crossing the borders. Before Rip 13 and Loopin' 301 could follow after them, they were greeted by a large wall of yellow pixelated fire. Rip 13 let out a growl as he saw Ranger 301 flying above with his team that were dropping the agents that caused the wall to appear.

"No use trying to get through, we'll be derezzed before we can even get through the flames." Rip 13 growled as he looked to Loopin' 302. "Best to head back and report… Nero is not going to be too happy about this."

Loopin' 302 gave a nod, looking towards the escaping programs and then to Ranger 301. Ranger 301 looked back before averting his eyes.

"Stop lollygagging, let's go."

Rip 13 flew off and Loopin' 302 followed after him. Ranger 301 watched the two leave, a little bit of pain in his eyes. He shook his thoughts away, turning on his radio.

"Ranger 301 to Riley 07, the pursuers have retreated, we're now in the clear."

"Copy that, we're heading straight to the Medical Bay to get the program treated."

"Understood… What's the program's name?"

"Crophopper 7 and you were right… Brody08 created him. He has all the marks that say so."

"So he hasn't given up on us after all…"

"He never seemed like the type to anyway… But we'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to get Crophopper 7 stabilized, they screwed up his coding."

"Understood, my team and I will finish up and I'll be right on over."

"See you then. End of line."

Ranger 301 looked to his team.

"Let's keep this wall going for a good while, those Hackers will try to get in at all costs!"

"Sir yes sir!" his team shouted in unison.

He gave a nod looking to the city.

_No Hackers are getting into our territory… not on my watch._


	4. Glitch

Riley 07 sat back as he watched MA-ru and another program by the name of Dot-E work on stabilizing Crophopper 7. They worked furiously as the glitching from earlier started to recur.

MA-ru growled a little as he worked. "Been hearing rumors of Nero trying to create a reconfigure process… this is probably it."

Dot-E nodded. "Has to be…"

Riley 07 gave a concerned look. "How bad is it?"

MA-ru sighed. "He'll live but… he'll be unable to take his machine form…"

Riley 07's eyes got wide. "You're kidding…"

"Wish I was… The coding for his plane form is in there but… it's not stable. The reconfigure process they did on him shorted out the connections with his arm guards so he's physically incapable."

"Is there any way to fix it?"

Dot-E frowned. "We could try… but it would take awhile since this program is brand new. We don't know his coding like we know everyone else's. Mapping out a new program's coding is not an easy task."

"On top of that, we don't know what his correct coding would like without running tests… So at the moment, no."

"Understood… least get him stable."

"You got it."

"So, this is him?"

Riley 07 turned his attention to the door to see Ranger 301 come in along with Hornet 51 and Lightning 95.

Riley 07 gave a nod. "Yes."

Ranger 301 looked Crophopper 7 over, giving a small nod. "I see."

Lightning 95 looked as well. "Been so long since we last saw a new creation of Brody08's… I was thinking we would never see any new programs like us again."

"It's a sign that he hasn't given up on us." Hornet 51 said, frowning a little. "But I don't think his intention was for this to happen…. Then again, we don't know what this program was designed to do."

"He was heading for the center I/O Tower." Ranger 301 started, turning to them. "If I had to guess, it has something to do with the main controls of the system."

"Would make sense." MA-ru chimed in. "Looking over his coding, there's something locked in his disk I can't access and thankfully Nero's goons didn't touch."

"We'll figure out what his directive is once he's awake." Dot-E said as she finished her work. "No better person to ask about a mission then the one who was given it."

The rest of the programs in the room nodded. "Right."

MA-ru finished his work as well, putting his tools away.

"Just needs his rest. His coding is now stable so he ain't gonna glitch for awhile, but we gotta monitor him closely since this reconfigure process that Nero had done on him is new territory, the glitching could return."

"And I'll have Spark-E start mapping out his coding." Dot-E took Crophopper 7's disk. "If there's anyone who can figure out coding the quickest it's him."

"Good idea."

Ranger 301 looked to Riley 07 and Hornet 51. "I need to get back to the fire line. When he wakes up, have PA-tch contact me."

"I'm heading out as well." Hornet 51 said looking to Lightning 95. "We got training to do."

Lightning 95 nodded. "Right."

"I'll keep watch then." Riley 07 said, finding a place to sit. "All of you return to your regular functions."

Everyone gave a salute before heading out.

Riley 07 was left alone in the room, keeping his attention focused on Crophopper 7.

_The waiting game… something I'm good at._

* * *

><p><em>A new program… I … I just can't believe it. <em>Lightning 95 thought as he raced around the practice course with his mentor.

"Lightning 95! Pay attention!"

"Huh?"

Lightning 95 looked up to see an obstacle right in front of him. He acted quickly by shifting to his huminid form and jumping over it before going back to his machine form.

"Phew…"

Hornet 51 joined him by his side.

"What is with you? You seem distracted."

Lightning 95 glanced to the side. "Just… thinking about what's going on. Can't get my mind off it."

Hornet 51 gave a sympathetic look. "I understand… we should stop then."

Lightning 95's eyes went wide. "No no no! I-I can practice!"

Hornet 51's eyes narrowed. "Lightning…"

_Oh boy, I ain't winning this fight when he's giving that look._

Lightning 95 sighed. "Alright, alright."

"Good."

The two race cars veered off the track to the resting area, taking their huminid forms, being greeted by other programs who gave them energy water to drink. Hornet 51 had Lightning 95 sit in front of them while they rested.

"Talk to me Lightning 95, what about the current situation is eating at you?"

Lightning 95 looked down at the water in his hands.

"I'm… just shocked at the sight of a new program… since…" Lightning 95 sighed. "You know…"

Hornet 51 put a hand on his shoulder. "I know… You were the last one born before Nero came, I remember."

Lightning 95 lowered his head. "Was gonna be an override program… but when Nero came… I… I was still undeveloped… too young…"

Hornet 51 closed his eyes, remembering that day. He had never forgotten it either.

_He was so small… frightened by all that was happening… _

"I still owe you my life for saving me." Lightning 95 said, breaking Hornet 51's thought train. "I'm sure Nero would've derezzed me if you hadn't."

Hornet 51 squeezed his shoulder. "There was no way I was going to leave you there. It wouldn't have been right, and seeing what Nero has done these days, I don't want to possibly imagine what would've happened if I had left you behind." Hornet 51 opened his eyes, giving a serious look. "Or even see it happen to you now, you mean a lot to me Lightning 95. You're more than just my student…"

"I know… and you're more than just my teacher… You're like a father… like how Brody08 was the father to all of us."

"I may not have written you, but I feel like you're my own."

"You raised me after all." Lightning 95 smiled. "And I know I'm the way I am because of you."

Hornet 51 smiled back. "Thanks Lightning…"

Lightning 95 nodded.

"I'm curious though… when I was born… I was really small, like a child User… How come this new program is already full grown?"

"Well, we have to think about factors, Lightning 95. We don't know when Crophopper 7 was written and we programs age a bit quicker than Userss. Well, least until we're fully grown then the aging process slows to a near stand still."

"Yeah that I remember since I didn't stay small for very long."

"Environment is everything. Your growth got stunted till I started training you, then you just shot up. Crophopper 7 was probably in a similar one but I can't say that's fact since we know nothing about him."

"Save his name and that he was designed for the Wrenches."

"Yes… and that's it…"

Lightning 95 nodded.

"Though… I admit, I want to believe Ranger 301's guess is right about this directive relating to the center controls, cause if he's right… then we just need to get him there and then we'll be free."

Hornet 51 narrowed his eyes. "I do too but we need to remember that getting to the center I/O tower is not an easy task. None of us have been able to reach it in cycles and Crophopper 7 sure proved that not even a new program can get in easily. Nero has it heavily guarded."

"Ah, but that does prove one thing." Lightning 95 said, holding up a finger. "Nero seems really bent on not letting any program in there… He's terrified of us."

"Well…" Hornet 51 smirked. "We aren't exactly the regular programs."

Lightning 95 smirked as well. "We're irregularities… and we're darn proud of it."

Hornet 51 chuckled.

"Hornet 51? Lightning 95?"

The two programs looked to see a female program standing off to the side of them.

"Yes, Sal-E?"

She gave a bow. "Riley 07 said to come to the Medical Bay, Crophopper 7 is awake… and rather lively too, he's gonna need some help."

The two nodded. "We're on it."

Hornet 51 took off… Lightning 95 lagging behind as he stopped to glance at Sal-E.

Sal-E gave a smile. "You better keep following him or he'll have your head."

"Sorry, just wanted to give you a quick hello."

Sal-E shook her head. "Get out of here and show me that incredible speed of yours."

Lightning 95 smirked before taking off. "Will do!"

Hornet 51 rolled his eyes as he saw Lightning 95 catch up to him.

_Fastest program I have… and he still gets distracted by pretty things._


	5. Broken

"Easy now… I'm not gonna hurt you."

Crophopper 7 had his back to a wall, a panicked look in his eyes as he kept them locked on Riley 07

"S-Stay away!"

He tried feeling for his disk but to his dismay found it wasn't there.

Riley 07 held his hands up.

"Crophopper 7, I'm an ally. Remember? Riley 07? I was the one who got you out of that lab, I stopped the glitching that was hurting you."

_And for someone who has been through a lot of pain he sure can bounce back pretty quick. Nearly broke my neck when he woke up._

Crophopper 7 focused his eyes a little, taking in all of Riley 07's features.

Riley 07 pointed to the Jolly Wrench crest on his armor collar. "You have one just like this, you were written for my squadron if I had to guess Brody08's intentions."

Something clicked in Crophopper 7's eyes as his stance relaxed.

"Our User…"

"That's right."

Crophopper 7 started to pull away from the wall, but went back to it when he saw Hornet 51, Lightning 95 and Ranger 301 enter. He narrowed his eyes, growling a little.

"Guess Sal-E wasn't kidding when she told us he was lively." Lightning 95 commented as he saw Crophopper 7.

Hornet 51 hit him on the back of head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Saying that isn't going to help." Hornet 51 growled.

Riley 07 held up a hand. "Guys please, he's just scared."

Ranger 301 stepped forward, heading towards Crophopper 7. Crophopper 7 tensed up more as he came forward.

"Ranger 301…" Riley 07 warned.

"Trust me." Ranger 301 shot back.

Soon as Ranger 301 was close enough, Crophopper 7 jumped at him, tackling him to the ground. Riley 07 held Hornet 51 and Lightning 95 back as Ranger 301 and Crophopper 7 struggled.

"Let him handle this."

Ranger 301 pushed back at Crophopper 7, causing both to tumble around the room. Crophopper 7 growled, kicking at Ranger 301's chest.

"GET OFF ME!"

Ranger 301 cringed, growling a little. "You brought this on yourself, thought I should remind you."

He moved back, grabbing Crophopper 7 by the shoulders and throwing him a against a wall before drawing out his two disks, pinning the program by having one of the disks held at his neck.

"And I suggest not moving."

Crophopper 7 kept his eyes locked on the disk.

"Just… Just kill me if that's your intention. Don't torture me with anticipation."

Ranger 301 narrowed his eyes. "I have no such intentions… You're one of us after all… I just needed to get you stop attacking and the best way to do that was to get it out of your system. Now stand down or we keep fighting."

Crophopper 7 was still for a few moments before he nodded.

"Good boy…"

Ranger 301 pulled away, relaxing his stance, still keeping his disks out.

_Just in case…_

"Now that that is taken care of, mind telling us what Brody08's orders were for you? We're rather curious as to what his intentions were to sending you here."

"Identification first." Crophopper 7 shot back.

"Heh… cautious one… Ranger 301, Fire Wall Chief of N-Gin and one of the MCPs."

Recognition flashed in Crophopper 7's eyes as he looked over to Riley 07 and Hornet 51.

"Riley 07 and Hornet 51… two of the other MCPs… Riley 07 the commander of the anti-virus squadron the Jolly Wrenches and Hornet 51 as the holder of peace for civilian programs."

The two programs nodded. "Right on all accounts."

Crophopper 7's eyes landed on Lightning 95. "Um…"

Lightning 95 stepped forward. "Lightning 95, an override program that's been under the teachings of Hornet 51."

Crophopper 7's eyes went wide. "And override program… That's-" He stopped mid sentence falling to his knees, clenching his teeth.

"Crophopper 7?"

Ranger 301 knelt in front of him. "What's-"

Ranger 301 didn't need an answer as he saw parts of Crophopper 7 starting to glitch again.

_Oh no…_

Riley 07 acted quickly, hitting a button on the wall that set off an alarm. Soon, MA-ru and Dot-E came rushing in. They didn't need to ask questions when they saw the state Crophopper 7 was in.

"Alright make room!" MA-ru commanded as they picked Crophopper 7 up, setting him on the table and got straight to work.

Within a few moments the glitching was under control. Crophopper 7 had a terrified look in his eyes.

"W-What's happening to me…?"

Dot-E held his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It's okay now… we got it under control I promise… You were just suffering from glitches due to a reconfigure process Nero put you through."

"G-GLITCHES!?" Crophopper 7 sat up, giving her a look. "No no no no, I can't be! I have a directive I need to carry out I can't be-"

"HEY! COOL IT!" MA-ru shouted, whacking him on the back. "We're gonna fix it! Users, control yourself!"

Crophopper 7 looked at his arm guards, panic in his eyes.

"My directive… if I'm glitching then… then that means I can't… I can't…"

Everyone went dead silent, not wanting to say anything that could upset him.

Dot-E decided to break the silence.

"It's true… the glitches are preventing you from taking your machine form… I'm so sorry…"

Crophopper 7 lowered his head. "I'm… I… I can't be… me…" He closed his eyes. "My directive…"

Ranger 301 stepped forward. "What was your directive? It's not over yet, we can still get you fixed up. Just please… tell us why Brody08 sent you."

Crophopper 7 was silent as he searched his thoughts… before a look of horror came into his eyes as he looked at everyone in the room.

"... I… I don't remember."


	6. Change in Plans

Rip 13 scowled as he flew around the borders of the still burning Fire Wall. There were no openings as far as he could tell… and the team above certainly wasn't stopping anytime soon.

_And I'm not taking my chances with locking combat with Ranger 301's team…_

He glanced up seeing who was above. He could make out the numbers of each of the team members, identifying each one with ease.

_DippER 28… not the strongest but still not one to tango with… and Windlifter 33… Yep, not crossing that line. _

He cursed under his breath.

_They're not making my job easy… I need to get to Crophopper 7 or I'll fail my orders…_

"Rip 13, report back to base, Nero wants you."

Rip 13 sighed, growling a little. "I'll be there soon."

"Good. End of line."

Rip 13 took one last glance at the Fire Wall before heading back to the city.

_I swear… I won't fail my master… I'll do whatever it takes till I fulfill my directive._

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Crophopper 7 in silence.<p>

"I don't remember…" Crophopper 7 repeated. "I know I have a directive… but… I.. I don't know what it is…"

"The reconfigure process…" MA-ru started. "It did more than just mess with his coding…"

"His memories were affected too…" Dot-E said, almost whispered. She clenched her fists. "Dang it Nero…"

Crophopper 7 lowered his head into his hands. "So this is it…? I'm so broke that I can't even fulfill let alone remember my directive? I failed to do what Brody08 asked of me?"

Ranger 301 narrowed his eyes. "No… There's still a chance, it's too early to give up. MA-ru and Dot-E said they could still fix you, which means they can help restore your memories as well. Giving up won't do any good… Brody08 knows that. He sent you after all… don't let his efforts go to waste."

Crophopper 7 looked up at him before giving a small nod. "O-Okay…"

MA-ru cleared his throat. "Spark-E is still working on mapping out his coding, but he should be done soon which means repair work will be under way. We just need to bide our time." He looked over to Crophopper 7. "Best he doesn't' stay cooped up in here. Get him some air… and show him alternative ways of flying… just in case."

Riley 07 nodded. "Leave that to me and Ranger 301."

Dot-E detached a baton from her boot, handing it to Crophopper 7.

"Here, has all you'll need."

Crophopper 7 took it, giving a nod. "Thanks…"

Riley 07 walked over to Crophopper 7, helping him to his feet.

"Come on, we'll take you to the practice grid."

"One moment." MA-ru said as he grabbed something off a table.

He hurried over to Crophopper 7, snapping on a bracelet to his wrist.

"This will let us know if you start having a glitch episode. Do NOT take it off. Understood?"

"Understood." Crophopper 7 answered, looking at the bracelet.

_Limited…. great…_

"Alright, let's go." Ranger 301 said, leading the way out with Riley 07 and Crophopper 7 right behind him.

MA-ru, Dot-E, Lightning 95, and Hornet 51 all looked at each other.

"Riley 07… and Ranger 301 training someone at the same time…" Lightning 95 started.

"He's dead." MA-ru finished.

"May Brody08 have mercy on his coding." Hornet 51 added.

* * *

><p>"No way to get in, is there?"<p>

Rip 13 lowered his head.

"Not unless you want Loopin' 302 and me getting derezzed or any of your other warriors for that matter."

Nero kept his eyes locked on the city outside his window.

"I would think Loopin' 302 wouldn't be bothered by the Fire Wall considering his original function."

Rip 13's eyes narrowed.

"Let's not forget what you did-"

Nero held up a hand, silencing him.

"The reconfigure process always costs something. I was just saying considering his form…. but guess it's something I miscalculated… something we'll need to fix." Nero let out a little growl. "I want that program."

"Shall I have Loopin' 302 taken to the lab then?"

"I'll take care of that myself. You may rest, you've worked hard Rip 13."

Rip 13 nodded. "Thank you sir. Am I dismissed?"

"Yes, go help yourself to some water and get some tuning from the researchers."

Rip 13 gave another nod before leaving the room, Nero going his own way as well. He went over plans in his head as he was walked down the corridors.

_I'll need to reinstall his fire proof coding… but I'll need a template to use… which means having to get a hold of one of those Fire Wall programs… or…_

A grin started to creep across his face.

_Claim the big prize… _

_Through his brother program._


	7. Prevent

_Well… this could be going better._

Cropphopper 7 was slumped over a rock, exhausted, Ranger 301 standing over him, trying his best not to possibly lose his temper.

_He's close… considering he's staying in his machine form… Crophopper 7 is lucky he hasn't possibly tried to hit him with one of his blades._

"We're not done, get back up." Ranger 301 ordered.

Crophopper 7 looked up, eyes narrowed.

"This… is… POINTLESS."

Riley 07's eyes went a little wide.

_Oh Users… he's done the unthinkable._

Ranger 301 narrowed his eyes, his infamous stare kicking in.

"Not with this attitude of yours I keep seeing. Users, you give up so easily."

Crophopper 7 growled.

"TRY TELLING ME THAT WHEN I'M NOT BORDERLINE GLITCHING AND KNOW WHAT THE HECK MY DIRECTIVE IS!"

"We're gonna get that fixed if you haven't forgotten, unless your memory has gone too, wouldn't surprise me."

Crophopper 7 stood up, drawing the sword from his baton.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Ranger 301 asked, looking at the sword. "That's not gonna do you any good."

_Alright, that's it!_

Riley 07 rolled over to them, getting between the two.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

"But he-" Crophopper 7 started.

Riley 07 glared at him. "Not one word." He turned over to Ranger 301. "And you, stop it right now with pushing him. He's exhausted if you haven't noticed. We're supposed to help him, not work him to death."

Ranger 301 held his stare with Riley 07 before it soften a little, sighing.

"Excuse my behavior… I just don't want history repeating…"

Riley 07's look softened a little. "It won't… What Nero did to…" He trailed off before continuing. "It's not going to happen to Crophopper 7."

Crophopper 7 looked at the two. "What happened?"

Ranger 301 turned away. "It's not important." He shifted to his huminid form. "Let's focus on you… Let's try flying one last time."

Crophopper 7 backed away a little. "Oh no, we've seen how I've been doing, Light Jets are not gonna cover it… It just isn't the same as being a plane… It doesn't… have the same feeling."

"Feeling…" An idea formed in Ranger 301's head. "That's it."

He took his helicopter form again, flying up.

"Follow me." He looked to Riley 07. "Riley 07."

"Yes?"

"Be flying near the cliffsides… don't ask."

Riley 07 shook his head, shifting forms. "Alright…"

He took off, letting Ranger 301 lead Crophopper 7 off.

_I some how don't like where this is going…_

Ranger 301 stopped at one of the cliff sides.

"So, you said the difference is the fact the feeling is missing from when you're a plane, correct?"

"Yeah… You know… that burst of energy you feel when you're in flight."

"Well, then I might have a solution."

Ranger 301 lead him closer to the edge.

"Um… What are we doing?"

"Ever gone cliff diving?"

Crophopper 7's eyes shrunk. "WAIT-"

WHACK!

Crophopper 7 was knocked off the edge by Ranger 301's tail, sending him into a free fall. Ranger 301 followed after him.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Crophopper 7 shouted at him.

"I get that sometimes, now, stop flailing and get your Light Jet going!"

_It's either becoming a pile of crystals or flying… Yeah, doing it._

Crophopper 7 readied his baton, pulling it both ways. As the framework started to form… He started feeling an energy rush. The sound of the wind whistling in his ears, the feeling of being airborne… it was all coming back.

… _I can do this…_

The framework finished and he flew into the sky, laughing a little.

"YES!"

Ranger 301 smirked a little, watching him fly. "There we go…"

Riley 07 watched from where he was, grinning.

"Ranger 301's method… hardest of all… but they work."

Crophopper 7 flew around, creating some Light Ribbons, making patterns with them.

"Oh feel that wind…"

"Better?" Ranger 301 asked as he flew up beside him.

Crophopper 7 nodded. "Much… So much better."

Riley 07 flew up beside them. "Just takes an energy rush sometimes, different for everyone."

"Yeah, running starts just didn't cut it."

"Well, we've found something that works, now you can fly again."

Crophopper 7 smiled. "Music to my ears…"

"Ranger 301, this is Windlifter 33, do you copy?"

Ranger 301 turned his attention to his radio.

"I copy. What's going on?"

"We got a situation at the Fire Wall… It's Nero."

Ranger 301's eyes narrowed. "Is he breaking through?"

"No… But you better get over here quickly… He's threatening to have a program be thrown into the flames. He demands your presence."

"... I'm on my way."

"End of line."

Riley 07 looked to Ranger 301. "What's going on?"

"Nero… Get Crophopper 7 back to the Medical Bay and keep him there."

"Right… Be safe."

Riley 07 lead Crophopper 7 away as Ranger 301 made his way for the Fire Wall.

_What does Nero want with me?_

* * *

><p>Soon as they touched ground, Riley 07 was back in his huminid form, leading Crophopper 7 to the Medical Bay. As they walked… Crophopper 7 couldn't help but be bugged by what he heard earlier.<p>

"Hey… Riley 07?"

"Yes?"

"I know Ranger 301 said it wasn't important… but… What happened? It seemed like you were going to mention someone but then stopped. Did Nero take someone from him."

Riley 07 closed his eyes, sighing.

"It's a rather sensitive subject for everyone, myself included… but it's important."

"Then shouldn't I know?"

Riley 07 stopped in his tracks, looking to Crophopper 7.

"Tell me something, how many MCPs are there in the N-Gin system?"

"Three… No… Four."

"Ah… so Brody08 made sure you still have the history of our system."

"Well… it's my home so I should… but my memories are on the fritz so… I'm… not sure who this 4th MCP is."

Riley 07 gave a wave of his hand and started walking again, Crophopper 7 following after.

"Not many remember either… It's been awhile…"

"Well… who is it?"

"He's known as Loopin' 302… Ranger 301's brother program."

Crophopper 7's eyes went wide. "B-Brother program?!"

Riley 07 nodded. "Yes, they were developed from the same coding so Brody08 dubbed them as brothers. Together, they were both chief of the Fire Wall team."

"Then… what happened to him…? Was he derezzed by Nero?"

"No… something much worse…"


	8. All in the Code

"_We're almost there! Just a little more!"_

_Ranger 301 panted as he and his partner flew as fast as they could from the pursuers, dodging bullets left and right. The border to the Out Lands was in view._

"_Just need to-"_

_Ranger 301 let out a scream as he felt a bullet hit his side._

"_RANGER 301!" his partner shouted._

_He tried shaking the pain off but he knew the bullet had hit one of his energy supplies, he could feel himself slowing down._

_**No…**_

_The two looked behind them to see Nero's forces closing in and they were only a few feet away from the borders._

"_Ranger 301, I got an idea." his partner said._

"_What?"_

"_Make a landing, you're in no condition to fly, but you should be able to get across the borders on foot, once you're across you're safe."_

"_I don't think I'll be able to out run them, you know wounds transfer to huminid form."_

"_I know… but you will make it if I give you time."_

_Ranger 301's eyes widen in realization. "No… No no no, I'm not leaving you behind!"_

_His partner looked to him, giving a serious look. "You're not leaving me… I'm choosing this…"_

"_But Loopin'-"_

"_Ranger 301… Go… The others need you… You're the better leader of the two of us, better I'm the one who is derezzed."_

"_NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

_Loopin' 302 looked to the oncoming troops._

"_Alright… since you won't go willingly… I'll make you."_

_He spun around, knocking Ranger 301 to the ground, hitting a spot on him that made him revert to his huminid form. Soon as he was sure he was safe he charged at the oncoming troops._

"_COME GET ME!"_

_Ranger 301 watched in horror as he saw his partner go up against them._

"_LOOPIN'!"_

* * *

><p><em>It still haunts me… It shouldn't though… that was cycles ago… I…<em>

Ranger 301 shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

_Whatever Nero is up to… I'm not going to let him take another life… or mind of a program._

He saw the Fire Wall in view, Windlifter 33 waiting at the wall as the others kept it burning. Outside the wall he could see Nero standing on a rock formation, his arms folded behind his back.

_But where's the program…? _Ranger 301 thought as he approached Nero, keeping to his side of the wall.

Nero sneered at him. "Still functioning even after all these cycles… Pity, you would've made a good soldier."

Ranger 301 narrowed his eyes. "Don't waste time, Nero. What do you want?"

"There's a phrase Users use… Twisting the knife in one's back… I'm giving you a choice… Hand over the reconfigured program or… I'll twist the knife in yours."

"I'm not letting you lay a finger on Crophopper 7." Ranger 301 growled. "You've already done enough damage as it were."

Nero narrowed his eyes scowling as he gestured for someone to come forward. "You've given me no choice then... Bring him out!"

Two others Hackers came forward… and behind them… was Loopin' 302. Ranger 301's eyes went wide for a moment, but he quickly hid his shock.

_Loopin'... _

Loopin' 302's eyes were staring straight ahead, as if he didn't see Ranger 301 at all. Nero glanced behind him at the program.

"He was useful… But as it is… I have bigger and better plans… Therefor…" He pointed to the Fire Wall. "He's outlived his use. Loopin' 302… Go… Deactivate." He ordered.

Loopin' 302 gave a nod as he made his way towards the fire. Ranger 301 reacted quickly as Loopin' 302 neared the flames.

"NO!"

He spun, letting his tail wack Loopin' 302 away from the flames.

"Ngh…!" The helicopter still tried again… His only focus being to follow through on the orders… Even if it meant derezzing.

"Come on Loopin'! Don't listen to him!" Ranger 301 shouted, hitting him again.

Loopin' 302 growled hitting him back.

"He doesn't know you anymore you pathetic excuse for a machine."

"No…" Ranger 301 looked Loopin' 302 in the eyes… seeing the dead look in them. "Loopin'..."

Loopin' 302 stared back at him before going once more for the Fire Wall.

"He's not going to stop until he's dead or mangled beyond recognition."

"STOP IT!"

Nero laughed. "Never… Stop taking so long Loopin' SPEED UP!"

Obeying Loopin' 302 sped up, passing Ranger 301… He hit the Fire Wall, as sparks came about, throwing him back… But he didn't derezz.

"Ranger 301! Quick!" Windlifter 33 shouted.

Ranger 301 didn't waste another minute. He opened up one of his side doors, bringing out his hoist, hooking it onto Loopin' 302's landing gear, pulling him away from the flames.

Loopin' 302 didn't try to fight him, having fallen unconscious from the shock. He just hung limply.

"We need to get out of here." DippER 28 called. "Bring him with! MA-ru might be able to do something."

Ranger 301 nodded, before looking over to Nero, his glare fixed on him.

Nero met his glare with a look that could corrode even the strongest metal.

"Tick tock tick tock…" _Fools…_

"I'll be back…"

Ranger 301 flew off, heading to the Medical Bay, his team following after him. He looked down at this partner, concern in his eyes.

_Hang in there partner…. you're gonna be okay…_

Nero watched them go. Soon as they were out of ear shot, he tapped into his radio.

"Are you in?" he asked.

"Yes." answered a voice on the otherside. "A weak point was created while you were talking to Ranger 301. I'll locate Crophopper 7 right away."

"Good… don't disappoint me, Rip 13."

"I won't, end of line."

* * *

><p>"MA-RU!"<p>

MA-ru looked from his work to see Ranger 301 rushing in, a program in his arms.

"What in Brody08's name is-" he stopped short when he got a better look at the program in Ranger 301's arms. "No way…"

Others looked as well, gasping at the sight.

"He… He needs medical attention…" Ranger 301 panted. "Please…"

MA-ru nodded, taking Loopin' 302 from his arms getting him onto a table. "I'll do my best… Dot-E! Need some assistance!"

She nodded hurrying over as they started to work on him.

_I can't believe it… _

_**Never thought I'd see this guy again… **_

"W-Well… Will he live?"

"Give us time… We'll get the treatment done, but we also gotta figure out what Nero did to his head… We might have a chance of snapping him out of it, if getting zapped didn't do it."

"R-Right…"

Others came over to watch, Crophopper 7 included.

"Is that…?"

Riley 07 nodded. "That's him… the lost MCP."

"HEY! SPACE!" MA-ru shouted.

Everyone backed away.

"Thank you!"

"Let's get out of their way." Ranger 301 said as he looked to where Loopin' 302 was. "... Let's… Give them room to work." _Besides… Everyone knows how MA-ru is about his work space._

Everyone agreed, leaving the room. Riley 07 put a hand on Ranger 301's shoulder.

"You holding up okay?"

"I'm just stunned…" He replied keeping his gaze to the ground. "He just… I never thought we'd actually get him back here… And not just that… Nero basically commanded him to commit suicide…"

Riley 07's eyes narrowed. "Why would he want Loopin' 302 to do that? I thought he's been rather useful to him considering he's an MCP."

Ranger 301 sighed. "He did it to mess with me… He said to quote him: ""There's a phrase Users use… Twisting the knife in one's back… I'm giving you a choice… Hand over the reconfigured program or… I'll twist the knife in yours." He did it not just to mess with me… But to manipulate me to hand over Crophopper 7…"

"I see…" Riley 07 looked over to Crophopper 7.

Crophopper 7 had a worried look.

"It'll be alright Crophopper 7… the wall is still burning, he can't get in. We still have time to get you fixed up before Nero tries anything else."

"How are you so sure? He just tried something a few moments ago… who says he won't try something again? It seems he'll stop at nothing till he has a hold of me."

"Here's the thing… He never had to go up against all of us at once… He also doesn't know where our base is."

"We're about as safe as they get when it comes to Nero… plus the Out Lands are a weak point for him. The energy isn't strong here, Hackers live off that stuff." Ranger 301 added. "It's why we chose to live in it."

"So… There's no chance of him sending anyone after us?" Crophopper 7 asked an unsure look in his eyes.

"With the Fire Wall it's not likely… but we'll be on guard since that would be something he would try."

"Till then… let's not lose our heads…"

Ranger 301 walked off in his own direction, keeping to himself.

Crophopper 7 watched him go.

"This is really tearing him up… isn't it…?"

Riley 07 looked to him. "That program is basically his younger brother… They've been together since the beginning, always having each other's backs… In the early days they used to find ways to drive me and Hornet 51 insane… But after what happened… He just closed up… It's haunted him and now it's slapping him in the face… And…" He sighed running a hand through his hair. "We don't even know if and when Loopin' wakes up if he'll even be the same… Or if he'll be a threat."

"He's like me… He got reconfigured… but in a different way… He was… hijacked? Is that what you said?"

"Yes… His mind was basically hacked… His free will locked away… Just turned into a killing machine… And if Nero had it his way…" Riley 07 looked him in the eyes. "He would've likely done the same to you… Tortured you until your mind was a blank slate for the evil he desires to commit."

Crophopper 7 felt a chill go through him. "No free will… just a puppet… that sounds like torture with that alone."

"It is… Death would've been mercy…"

_And that almost happened to me… Oh Users…_

"I don't think I can imagine how Ranger 301 is feeling right now… a program with your same coding… basically a bond…"

"Like his twin…" _I feel awful for him…_

"Poor guy…"

"We can only hope things can be repaired… If we had access to contact Brody08 we would've just had him reconfigure Loopin'... It's different if your own creator does it… You're basically reborn…"

"And he's got more power than any MCP… but yet Nero was able to cut him off from us…"

"That's how hackers work… To slowly tear apart a system… Lock out it's creator, it's our job then…"

"Right…" Crophopper 7 sighed. "Brody08… He wanted the system back… He'd try anything… anything…"

_I've installed an override code... get to the center of the N-Gin system and get the disk to the center I/O Tower… I'll be given back the controls to the system and I can clear the system of those Hackers that came in and restore control to the programs who inhabit the system. You will head to the system immediately… Once you've arrived at the system neither of us will be able to contact you till you've completed your task. Are my orders clear?_

Crophopper 7 brought a hand to his head, rubbing it a little.

"Override code…?"

"Hm?" Riley 07 looked to him. "What override code?"

"Brody08… he mentioned something… about an override code…" Crophopper 7 winced a little. "Something… about my orders…"

Riley 07 squeezed his shoulder. "Easy… Don't strain yourself… It sounds like he had a plan though… Once they're done with Loopin' we'll see if they can work something with you…"

"Are they still working on my disk…? I wouldn't mind getting that back."

"Yes… Spark-E is still trying to see if he can clean out some of the glitches… But your disk is very complex…"

"I see… I just… I don't know… can't help but be nagged by the fact I have a directive that I need to follow through on and I can't do it because I can't remember what the heck it is…"

"You'll remember in time… We'll get you fixed up soon enough…"

"Right…"

He nodded. "For now, let's get some rest… It'll be awhile before we hear anything.."

"Okay…"

_Something tells me it's going to be rough from here…._

* * *

><p>"How is it looking Spark-E?" Dot-E asked as she looked at the disk he was tinkering with.<p>

"I almost have it cracked… It's just being a little difficult is all… but! I did find out the center piece and it's incredible!"

"Do tell." She said looking up from the disk to his eyes. "I'm curious."

"Well it has Brody08's work written all over it along with another User who seems just as skilled…" he looked to Dot-E grinning. "Dot-E… at the center of his programming is a master override code!"

She grinned back. "Are you serious!? That's amazing!"

"Yes! Look at this!" He moved through the coding, bringing up the certain section he had discovered. "It has all the original coding of our system, it would super charge the MCPs back to their original power states and render Nero powerless."

Dot-E looked at it in amazement. "This… This has to be Crophopper 7's directive."

"It has to be… Dot-E… he's what we've been waiting for for cycles now… He's the key to changing everything."

"He's hope…"


	9. Progress

"Back on the rough roads… Just the way I like it..."

Lightning 95 and Hornet 51 raced around the borders of the Out Lands.

"Just wish the matters weren't so serious." Hornet 51 commented as they made another turn. "Last thing we want is a Hacker getting in."

Lightning 95 looked at the still burning Fire Wall. "Shouldn't the wall be enough?"

"Without Ranger 301 and his team still flying around? No, the embers are going to die out eventually, so we're the back up."

"Right…"

_Still… What Hacker would be stupid enough to want to come out here?_

CRACK!

_Hm?_

"Hear something?" Hornet 51 asked.

"Yeah…"

Both stopped in their tracks, looking around, reverting to their huminid forms, drawing out their disks.

_I swear I heard-_

WACK!

"ACK!"

Lightning 95 looked behind to see Hornet 51 on the ground knocked out with Rip 13 standing before him, disk drawn.

"Surprise." Rip 13 said with a smirk.

Lightning 95 growled charging. "You…." He slashed at him with his disk, getting blocked. "You monster!"

Rip 13 pushed his disk against Lightning 95's. "I'm just following my orders… Just like you would, Lightning 95."

"I wouldn't take down someone like that. You and I are NOTHING alike!" Lightning 95 growled shoving against the other program's. "You're the enemy… Pure and simple…"

Rip 13 jumped back. "I get that a lot…" He narrowed his eyes. "You were Brody08's first override program… well… almost. Weren't quite finished were you?"

Lightning 95 narrowed his eyes. "None of your business…"

"Trust me when I say this…" Rip 13 rushed forward, getting right in his face. "It most certainly is my business… your programming… and Crophopper 7's…"

Lightning 95 growled before headbutting him as hard as he could. "GET AWAY!"

Rip 13 cringed backing up before moving around Lightning 95, hitting him hard in the back of the head.

He cried out falling to his knees. "AGH!" _That…. I'm gonna..._

Rip 13 worked quickly, delivering a blow to the neck, knocking him out.

"This is harder than I thought it was going to be…" he sighed as he picked up Lightning 95, slinging him over his shoulder. He looked over to Hornet 51.

He gave a whistle and other Hackers appeared.

"Take Lightning 95 here to the center building's Medical Bay… and don't tell Nero. I will tell him myself. If he asks anything, just say it's a program I found straying around in the city. No specifics. Understand?"

"Yes Rip 13."

The Hackers hurried over to him taking Lightning 95 with them. Soon as they were gone Rip 13 walked over to Hornet 51, picking him up.

_Just a little more… Just gotta keep pushing ahead…_

* * *

><p>"WAAHH! LITTLE HELP IN HERE!"<p>

CRASH!

Everyone in the Medical Bay looked to see MA-ru running down the hallway, being chased by Loopin' 302.

"USERS ABOVE HE'S JUST MAD I TELL YOU! MAD!" He shouted as he ducked, almost getting his head taken off by a disk.

"Oh no... " Ranger 301 murmured before grabbing his disks and charging forward throwing MA-ru into the wall to get him out of the way.

"OOF! DEREZZ ME WHY DON'TCHA!?"

"Shut up, trying to save your coding here."

Loopin' 302 stood in a ready stance, glaring at Ranger 301.

"Careful with him…" MA-ru warned. "I tried speaking with him but he doesn't seem to talk at all… he just.. breaks everything he sees!"

"I know… He doesn't see anything except foes…" Ranger 301 replied making a bring it motion. _I'm not making the first move… I know his fighting style… I know it better than anyone… If there's anyone who can stop him… It's me._

Loopin' 302 stayed where he was before charging… right past him.

"Eh?! Where's he going?" MA-ru asked, following the direction Loopin' 302 was taking. "Wait… The way he's going… That's leading to the training arena."

"He's taking it out of here…" Ranger 301 took off after him. "Whatever happens do NOT let Crophopper 7 get near him!"

MA-ru saluted. "Yes sir!"

He nodded before heading into the training arena. _I just hope I can snap him out of this…_

As he walked into the glass built stadium he saw Loopin' 302 standing at the center, his disks drawn and ready for battle. Right as Ranger 301 stepped onto the stadium it floated into the air, activating.

"_Initiating games… Disk wars…" _said the arena's programming. "_Battle begin… Ranger 301 vs. Loopin' 302."_

Other programs that were present all looked in wonder as Ranger 301 took his position.

"You first…" he said.

Loopin' 302 charged at him, throwing his disks at him.

Ranger 301 jumped back, flipping through the air to avoid the disks. He threw one of his at Loopin' 302, who dodged with ease as he reclaimed his own disks.

"Loopin' wake up!" He charged slashing at him trying to disarm him. "It's me… Please…"

Loopin' 302 cringed as he got a good cut across his chest. He growled, slashing at Ranger 301's shoulder.

He winced as a cut formed, but didn't back off. "I know you're in there going crazy… Where's that spirit… That desire to fight for our system!?"

Loopin' 302 looked at him… the dead look still in his eyes. They became focused as he rammed Ranger 301 into a wall. He drew back one of his arms, having of his propeller blades form in its place.

_So that's how it is huh?_

Ranger 301 kicked him back, sheathing his disks and making his propeller blades form on the ends of his arms.

"One thing I remember Loopin' 302… The propeller blades were more of my way of fighting… not yours."

Loopin' 302 growled at him, charging, swinging his blade at him. Ranger 301 blocked it with his two blades with ease, pushing back hard to send Loopin' 302 flying back.

"Come on hot head! I know you're in there!"

He didn't respond as he got back up, he just kept his eyes locked on Ranger 301, no sense of life in them.

_Snap out of it… come on…_

Ranger 301 noticed his focus turned to something behind him… He looked behind Loopin' 302 to see something on the wall of the stadium moving. It was a circle that had a symbol of an arrow on it… it was rotating so the arrow was facing up.

_Oh… Users!_

He and Loopin' reacted quickly, running to the walls behind them… and going up on to the ceiling.

_I REALLY hate the gravity switch some days._

CLANK!

Their propeller blades met again. They were locked with each other as one tried to push the other back.

"You know what? You just had to be the big bad hero program!" Ranger 301 growled not letting up. "I can even remember our creator telling you off when you couldn't help yourself!"

Loopin' 302 growled, pushing harder… the dead look in his eyes faltered a little… there was emotion in them for a moment.

_Alright you forced my hand… _"You know… I'm older… Faster… And let's not forget that time with everything in the recycling bin of our creator getting loose because you just HAD to mess around."

Loopin' 302 pushed harder… just as the gravity switch changed again, sending them both to the ground, Loopin' 302 on top of Ranger 301, his propeller blade at his neck.

Ranger 301 stopped struggling looking at Loopin' 302 with a saddened look. "... Why do I even bother? You're dead inside… You gave up everything to save me… Should've just let me die that day… Go ahead… Derezz me…"

All the programs present watched in silence, looks of horror in their eyes.

Loopin' 302 didn't move at all… his eyes completely focused on Ranger 301. Ranger 301 looked back before closing his eyes, laying his head back.

"Just do it…"

It was complete silence.

…

"... N… No…"

Ranger 301 opened his eyes… seeing the end of Loopin' 302's propeller blade trembling… along with Loopin' 302 himself.

"L...Loopin'...?"

The dead look began to falter again… there was hesitation in his eyes now.

"... I… I can't…" his voice sounded distorted from not being used in so long… but he was talking… he was actually talking.

Ranger 301's eyes went wide, before his gaze softened. He changed one his blades back to being his arm and reached up grasping his shoulder. "It's okay… It's okay…"

Loopin' 302 was still trembling.

"What… What I have done…?" His blade reverted back to an arm. "I…" He brought his hands to his head. "I CAN'T DO IT! I NEVER COULD!" he screamed in agony. "NOT MY BROTHER! I-!"

Ranger 301 propped himself up, pulling Loopin' 302 into an embrace. "Shh… Shh… You don't have to go back to that monster… You're safe... " He murmured trying to comfort him… To calm him. "You're okay Loopin'..."

Loopin' 302 was stiff for a moment before he brought his trembling arms around Ranger 301. "Our programming… we… we're designed not to…" He tightened his embrace. "To never derezz each other no matter what…"

"That's right Loopin'... That's completely right…" Ranger 301 said his voice cracking a bit. _My brother… I have him back…_ "You're back where you belong…"

The trembling stopped. Loopin' 302 pulled back, showing the dead look in his eyes was completely gone. In place, was the lively look Ranger 301 had always known. They were filled with pain and sorrow… but it was signs of life… signs… that he wasn't a blank slate. That he was himself again.

"R-Ranger…?"

He nodded. "That's right Loopin'... I'm here… I got you.. Partner." He couldn't keep the relief out of his voice, he was just happy he had finally gotten through to him. A pang of worry appeared seeing the pain in his eyes… _Oh Loopin'..._

Loopin' 302 brought him into a tight embrace again. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I was stupid… so stupid…"

Ranger 301 hugged him tightly, stroking his back. "You are not stupid… You were under control of the worst threat our system saw… I know if you had been awake.. You wouldn't have ever done what Nero tried to force you to do… That was not you…"

Loopin' 302 shut his eyes tightly, trembling again. "Rang… Oh Users… I…"

"Shhh…." He shushed him, rocking him a little. "I'm here brother… You're safe…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…"

The arena lowered itself, the system deactivating.

MA-ru along with a few others came rushing over to them.

"Oh thank Users no one is derezzed!"

"We're alright…" Ranger 301 looked up smiling a little. "Just a bit of sibling rivalry… Eh Loopin'?"

Loopin' 302 was silent before he let out a laugh. "Y-Yeah… That's right… like old times…. hahaha!"

"Yep." Ranger 301 laughed with him. "Just had to wake up."

MA-ru grinned. "He's really back…"

"Thank goodness." Dot-E sighed in relief beaming. "Welcome back.."

"So that's the real Loopin' 302…?" Crophopper 7 murmured.

"Yes." Riley 07 answered, smiling a little. "The 4th MCP of N-Gin…"

Ranger 301 helped Loopin' 302 stand up, keeping him steady. "Welcome home…"

"Glad to be home." Loopin' 302 said.. still a little shakey. "Oi… feel like someone ran me over a good number of times…"

"That can easily be fixed.." MA-ru said giving a bit of an evil grin.

_Yep… You know you're welcomed back if MA-ru wants to drag you back to the medbay…_

"Oh boy…" Loopin' 302 chuckled.

Riley 07 sighed in relief.

"Finally… something is going right…"


	10. Outside Force

_Mgh… Where am I…?_

Lightning 95 slowly opened his eyes… finding himself in a Medical Bay room.

_This… isn't the Out Lands Medical Ba-_

He gasped, looking around.

"Easy now."

He jumped as heard the female voice. He looked towards the source to see a program with orange glow marks approach him. She was dark skinned and had short hair. She was making his way towards him.

Lightning 95 backed up against the wall that the bed he was on was near.

"S-Stay away r-rogue!"

She shook her head, offering a cup of water to him. "First drink your water, then I'll back off."

Lightning 95 looked at it with questioning look. "... Not till you drink it."

She shook her head again, taking some water out and drinking it. "See? Not poisoned. I promise."

Lightning 95 waited a moment to see if she was telling the truth before accepting the water, drinking it begrudgingly. _Who the heck helps their prisoners?_

"There we go… I'm Ishani 6 by the way." the program said as she tended to other things in the room. "And well, you already know what I am just based by my circuit colors, I'm a rogue."

"Why are you helping me?" He questioned.

"Because I was told to." she answered, looking to him. "That's why."

"By who? Nero?"

Ishani 6 shook her head. "We rogues only listen to our own kind… we're not fond of Hackers… But we are currently taking orders from someone else, but I can not reveal who. It's classified."

Lightning 95 groaned. "Well that's just PEACHY."

"Ishani 6."

Ishani 6 looked to the door way to see a car roll in. Lightning 95's eyes went wide at the sight of the machine as he rolled over to Ishani 6. He had the same color glow marks as her.

"What is it FiN?" she asked.

"We just got word that Loopin' 302 has returned to his original state."

She nodded. "Good."

Lightning 95 gasped. "Loopin'..!?" _Alright… That's it…_ He jumped off the table he was on. "Alright how do you even know about Loopin'!?"

FiN looked to him. "Ah you must be Lightning 95. Hornet 51's student, right?"

"...Yes… But how do you…? I mean… I thought…" He brought a hand to his head. "Cannot compute…"

"Just because we're rogues doesn't mean were ignorant." Ishani 6 said bluntly. "Besides, we originate from the same coding as you do. Brody08 is well respected by us. He gave all of us life."

Lightning 95 shook his head in disbelief. "Amazing… Simply… Amazing… I thought we were the only ones from his line that survived…"

"We're… as he would put it, the deep cover line of programs." FiN explained. "A back up if you will. He just gave us our own wills so in case something happened we wouldn't be completely helpless."

"We're the shadows of the system." Ishani 6 added.

"I see… How long have you been active?"

"Quite a few cycles." FiN mused. "I knew Hornet 51 back at the beginning of the system. I'm more or less the boss of the rogues, they all look to me."

"Well helps you're very sharp." Ishani 6 commented. "Though of course we're under someone else because the times call for it… Can't wait till things are back to the way they were."

"You and me both.. actually, all of N-Gin I'm sure can't wait."

"Where IS Hornet 51?" Lightning 95 questioned raising an eyebrow. "He was with me when…" He remembered the fight and growled. "Rip 13…. Oh I am going to derezz that jerk…."

"Well, to calm your mind, Hornet 51 is safe. He was brought to a Medical Bay in your territory and was taken care of." FiN answered. "Still alive and well."

He sighed in relief sitting back on the table. "Thank Brody08…"

"FiN… shouldn't we start making arrangements?" Ishani 6 chimed in.

FiN nodded. "Yes… Hol-E has everything ready to go in the lab with Sid-LEE. MA-ter just needs to put the final touches into the programming."

_Just what are they planning? And… Should I really trust them…?_

"Lightning 95." FiN started, looking at him. "Override Lightning Strike 95… developed before Nero arrived."

His eyes widened. "No one knew that callsign… Or my directive except for my team... " _These guys aren't kidding…_ "... How does this involve me?"

"You were developed as one of the first override programs of a set. You and one other program hold the keys of getting this system back to the way it was."

"... Don't tell me…" _It can't be… It can't be HIM!_

"As our sources know, his name is Crophopper 7. He was sent here not too long ago, he's the other part of the set."

Lightning 95 let out a shaky sigh rubbing the back of his neck. He knew Crophopper 7 wouldn't have been sent in just for the sake of Brody08 watching his creations be slaughtered… He knew that was DEFINITELY not the reason… But it was hard to take in. _So I wasn't alone…. I wasn't meant to be alone…._

_Does that make him my brother…? Ugh… Deal with that later. Right now focus on the plan. _"Well genius car… He can't remember his past. He was reconfigured by Nero."

"We know." FiN retorted as he rolled around. "Our current leader is working on fixing that as we speak. We just had to get you first before we thought about getting Crophopper 7. We know how to fix him."

Lightning 95 sighed. That was one thing he couldn't question… Not even their best programs could fix him. He wasn't stupid, he heard the whispers… That Crophopper 7 may have been unfixable. "Alright… You got me… But let me make one thing clear… He isn't afraid to fight for his life and he can and will get REALLY freaking angry if you so much as try to threaten him. He woke up swinging."

"Noted." FiN said, his radio going on. "FiN here."

Lightning 95 couldn't hear who FiN was talking to, but the serious look in FiN's eyes showed concern.

"I see… Alright, if you need back up- … Okay, I'll send someone over to help. Alright, end of line."

"Everything alright?" Ishani 6 asked with concern.

"Our boss has run into some trouble… he might need some assistance with getting to Crophopper 7… If you wouldn't mind…"

"I'm on it."

"Our boss will radio his coordinates to you."

Ishani 6 nodded before hurrying out of the room.

"You know… He's not going to go willingly with programs he doesn't know." Lightning 95 pointed out with an annoyed look.

"We're aware and as is our boss. We improvise."

"... You know… Your really starting to creep me out."

"What did you expect from a bunch of rogues?"

Lightning 95 thought back to stories he heard when he was smaller and cringed. "You don't wanna know… But the whole: "Oh yeah we've been watching your life for who knows how many cycles!" thing? REALLY unsettling."

"Understandable. As for the whole not wanting to know, we're aware of what others think of us." FiN smirked. "It's how we want it to be… It's how Brody08 wanted it to be."

Lightning 95 sighed shaking his head. "Can't argue with our creators wishes…" _Oh it's going to get embarrassing if they saw all the crying I did when I was first found… That was not a fun time… _"So… Do I get the honor of knowing who the head creeper is or is it classified?"

FiN thought for a moment. "You know our secret… so… might as well know the secret of who we're working under…"

FiN rolled up to him, giving a serious look.

"Our boss is…"


End file.
